


a present day love story

by iovesung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Locker Room, M/M, Sex, Strangers, handjobs, implied rivalry, jock hyunjin, read i think you will enjoy, slight degradation, supportive friend jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovesung/pseuds/iovesung
Summary: pool water wasn’t the only reason hyunjin was wet this afternoon.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	a present day love story

**Author's Note:**

> there are probably so many grammar mistakes n stuff but i tried LOL

_ wow.  _ was all jisung could think as he watched the men in front of him. his best friend seungmin forced him to go watch the schools swimming team compete this afternoon. all jisung really wanted to do was go home and sleep because he was completely exhausted from his weekly workload but once he saw all the cute guys in tight bottoms and no shirt he decided this couldn’t be so bad.

he watched and cheered for seungmin but couldn't help as his eyes wandered to a boy on the other team. he was tall and lean, like most of the guys here, but in a charming way. everytime he got out the water he would fling his hair like he was the main character of a hollywood movie. he did have nice hair. and nice thighs. and a cute smile,  _ shit he’s smiling at me! _ , jisung panicked and turned his blushing face away.

when he looked back the boy was on his teams bench and talking to teammates. all jisung could think was  _ whew that was close _ .

the afternoon finished up and seungmin won a few relays which jisung was happy to hear. he waited at the bottom of the bleechers for seungmin to finish showering and tell him bye against his will. jisung could go home and leave him but he thought he would be a good friend and congratulate him on his wins before parting. that was until he saw  _ that  _ boy walking his way with only a loose towel draping his waist, wet hair still flopping perfectly. jisung really needed to control himself but this was testing him.

“hey, pretty boy,” the taller said looking into jisungs eyes. “mind if i sit by you?”

“uhm.. sure.. no problem!” oh jisung was great at embarrassing himself thats for sure.

no one talked quickly causing awkward silence in the room. jisung couldn’t think of anything to say. i mean it’s not like he could just go  _ hey you look like you have a huge cock! _ he wishes life were that simple.

“i saw you swim today… uhh good job!” jisung gave the cheekiest smile he could conjure up hoping to mask his embarrassment.

“i lost.. but thank you haha.” well now it’s even more awkward. “i saw you too though.” the boy slid in at the end.

“wh-what?”

“i’m hyunjin! you must be seungmin’s friend right?” hyunjin held his hand out.

_ fuck. this is seungmin’s rival. _

“ahh yes. i’m jisung,” the younger said, grabbing hyunjins hand to shake.

“hey jisung! you waited?” seungmin called.

_ well that was perfect timing. _

  
  


“you two know each other?” seungmin jogged over to inspect what was going on.

“well now we do.” hyunjin snarked.

“okay… well jisung are you ready to go?”

“uhmm.. i think i need to get some stuff out of my locker before i go home but i can call you later right?”  _ jisung was such an ass. not a good friend. _

“uhh okay. bye then.” seungmin walked off with his feathers a little more ruffled than when he walked over.

hyunjin turned his head back to jisung.

“so do you blow your friends off often?” he raised an eyebrow with a dry chuckle.

“only for hot guys,” _ now was time for bold jisung. _

hyunjin looked a little taken aback by jisung bluntness. he could even see a little blush forming. but before jisung could say anything about it he was being dragged to what he thought were the lockers and showers.

upon arriving where he thought, he was slammed against the lockers.

“what was that for?”

“can i kiss you?”

jisung froze at the sudden contact, but who was he to say no? with a smirk jisung nodded, flipping them around.

“how about.. can i kiss you?” he said before pressing their lips together roughly.

the kiss was desperate. needy and sloppy with clashes of teeth and noses. somehow jisung missed when hyunjin slipped his cold hands under the hem of his hoodie, but he definitely was not against it. he took the opportunity to pick his knee up and press it into hyunjin’s bludge.

“ah.. jisung.. please” hyunjin whined. and  _ whew _ did that feed jisung’s ego.

“aww. is the big jock whining over me? how pathetic..” jisung mocked, face full of fake pity.

“y-yes.. please more,” hyunjin cried out.

at that, jisung ripped hyunjins towel from around his waist, letting his cock fly up and hit his abdomen.

“pretty cock for a pretty boy hmm..” jisung said taking hyunjin into his hand.

“t-thank you,” hyunjin choked out.

as jisung lowered himself to the floor, he never lost eye contact with the older. hyunjin looked at him with big pleading eyes, praying to get some relief.

“may i?” jisung questioned, pretty much knowing the answer if hyunjin‘s choked sobs were any indication.

“please do something.. please!”

jisung loved the begging. loved feeling in charge and powerful. it turned him on  _ so much. _

he took hyunjin’s cock in his left hand while gathering spit in his mouth. he looked up at hyunjin as he lowered his face and stuck his tounge out, licking a stripe on the underside.

hyunjins hands gripped hard in jisung’s hair. immense pleasure taking over his body as jisung swallowed around him over and over. the warm sensation did wonders for him and he was not sure how much longer before he would relase down the younger’s throat.

“ji-jisung.. close,” he whined, tugging harder. he noticed jisung had slid his pants down slightly and was jerking himself off as well. the scene in front of him almost sending him over the edge.

“good boy, you can come inside,” jisung winked before going back to business.

hyunjin loved being degraded, but being praised? hyunjin was in the clouds and not planning on ever coming back down. except he was coming down.  _ coming down jisung’s throat _ .

jisung swallowed it all, letting off with a pop.

“thank y-you,” hyunjinn blushed. “do you want some help too?”

“ahh i’m almost there. can you pull my hair again?”

hyunjin was  _ more _ than happy to help with that. he gave a few tugs and even moaned as jisung finished over his own hand.

he held a hand out and helped pull jisung back up. the awkwardness of what they just did was starting to set in. so was the fact hyunjin was completely naked and jisung was fully dressed.

“so… what now?” hyunjin asked, looking around for his towel that he had discarded long ago.

“mmm you could give me your number and we could hang out more? maybe?” jisung was testing the waters, hoping the swimmer had enjoyed that as much as he had.

“right,” he took out his phone and handed it to jisung.

they exchanged numbers while hyunjin got dressed, he was much more soft now and less intimidating than before. and maybe it was the post-nut glow but jisung thought he looked even cuter than before as well. hyunjin even walked him to his car before wishing him a good night. today was a good day, and to think jisung wasn’t even going to attend the swim meet. there was only one thing left for him to do…

_ “hey seungmin guess what me and your rival just did..” _

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you enjoyed!! comments and kudos are appreciated! twitter @minnvre


End file.
